nightvalefandomcom-20200213-history
StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated
StrexCorp Synernists Incorporated is a mysterious private corporation that presumably runs the town of Desert Bluffs and has since begun infiltrating the town of Night Vale. StrexCorp promotes the worship of a "smiling god," and routinely releases announcements pressuring citizens to improve their productivity and extend their work hours. StrexCorp in Desert Bluffs According to Kevin, a radio host in Desert Bluffs, the government of Desert Bluffs is too disorganized to keep the town in order, and so the town is instead maintained by StrexCorp. StrexCorp provides the citizens of Desert Bluffs with trade schools, regulated behaviors, insurance, helpful pandemics, and black helicopters, services that are mostly provided by the City Council in Desert Bluffs' sister city, Night Vale.19A - The Sandstorm at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/19a-the-sandstorm19B - The Sandstorm at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/19b-the-sandstorm The relatively sunny outlook of Desert Bluffs citizens, despite the fact that their environment is apparently even more terrible than Night Vale, seems to have been imposed upon them by StrexCorp's aggressive corporatist propaganda. StrexCorp in Night Vale On October 1, 2013, StrexCorp began dropping leaflets from yellow helicopters upon the town of Night Vale.32 - Yellow Helicopters at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/32-yellow-helicopters Each leaflet was marked with an 'S' inside of an orange circle, and inside StrexCorp's motto was written: Look around you: Strex. Look inside you: Strex. Go to sleep: Strex. Believe in a smiling god. StrexCorp. It is everything. Night Vale's City Council seemed to regard StrexCorp's arrival as a threat. However, shortly after their leaflet campaign, StrexCorp purchased Night Vale Community Radio, and radio host Cecil Palmer has since been forced to broadcast StrexCorp's propaganda alongside the City Council's. By January 2014, despite their failure to stamp out a violent underground resistance movement, StrexCorp owned virtually every business in Night Vale, and their authority apparently eclipsed that of the City Council. The Sheriff's Secret Police were bound to obey commands from StrexCorp management, and StrexCorp had the power to proclaim and enforce bans on common local activities, such as the manufacture and use of bloodstones.39 - The Woman from Italy at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/39-the-woman-from-italy Anti-StrexCorp resistance movement in Night Vale 13-year-old Night Vale resident Tamika Flynn, famed for her violent victory over Night Vale's fearsome librarians, began organizing an anti-StrexCorp resistance movement in the form of an organized child militia in the Sand Wastes in mid-November, 2013.28 - Summer Reading Program at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/28-summer-reading-program35 - Lazy Day at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/35-lazy-day When pressed for comment on her militia's activities, Flynn answered only with a defiant rejection of StrexCorp's motto: We do not look around. We do not look inside. We do not sleep. Our god is not a smiling god. And we are ready for this war. Since the organization of her militia, StrexCorp has attempted to apprehend Flynn without success. On December 1, 2013, Flynn's militia successfully brought down one of StrexCorp's yellow helicopters using only rocks and slingshots, and took the helicopter's female pilot captive for unknown reasons.36 - Missing at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/36-missing Although Cecil Palmer is currently a StrexCorp employee, he supports the anti-StrexCorp resistance movement to whatever extent he can, going so far as secretly hijacking Night Vale Community Radio to broadcast forbidden news of Tamika Flynn's victories to the citizens of Night Vale. This forbidden news was delivered to Palmer by officers of the Sheriff's Secret Police, who also seem to support the resistance movement, despite their apparent obedience to StrexCorp's management.36 - Missing at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/36-missing38 - Orange Grove at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/38-orange-grove When Palmer is forced to report StrexCorp propaganda, he often adds his own color to the broadcasts, revealing his true feelings on the matter. For instance, when forced to condemn Tamika Flynn's defiant protest of the ban of bloodstone circles, he explained, "This was wrong of her, and it is my duty to condemn her act of extreme civic pride and heroism. Which is also wrong. Everything was incorrect and not allowed, and should not be celebrated, or reported on."39 - The Woman from Italy at http://nightvale.libsyn.com/39-the-woman-from-italy Category:Business Strex The meaning of StrexCorp's name, if it has one, is not currently known. However, StrexCorp's motto refers to an omnipresent Strex that exists around us, within us, and even inside of our dreams. It is possible that Strex is the Smiling God advocated by StrexCorp. References Category:Business